


Voyeur

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both need release because its better with each other than themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Watches Him

Cole knows no shame, nor does he know boundaries. Cassie knows this. She really shouldn't have been so surprised honestly. But here she was, eyes wide and mouth opened.

It had started earlier this evening. The both of them were doing research. When Cassie noticed that Cole was kind of...twitching. There was no other word to describe it. His hands were trembling (not badly) but it was a slight tremor that only somebody watching would have noticed. Cassie had put it out of her mind until his right leg started bouncing.

“You ok Cole?” Cassie watched him carefully as he responded.

Clearing his throat and running his hand through his hair, “Yea Cass, I'm fine.”

“Why don't we finish up and get to bed, my eyes are starting to close.” Cassie said.

Cole was quick to agree. And that made Cassie even more suspicious. Usually he tried to haggle with her for at least 10 more minutes, so sure that maybe a revelation would be revealed but he was always left just a bit disappointed every time.

After bidding Cole a goodnight, she walked upstairs and got herself ready for bed. Clenching and unclenching his hands, Cole waited with baited breath. He would wait for 30 minutes. 30 minutes and no more. Just long enough to make sure that Cassie was asleep and he wouldn't wake her. He knew people in the past had lines drawn in the sand about sex. He'd had sex in front of people before. Hell, even Ramse had walked in on him jerking himself off. He'd politely waited until Cole was finished and then told him that the scientists wanted him. Ramse didn't give a damn about what Cole did.

He'd been in the middle of jerking off earlier, when Whitley slammed his fist against his door. “Cole, Jones wants to see you.”

He had just started fondling his balls while his other hand had been gripping his dick, pumping it slowly. “Just give me about 10 more minutes,” Cole responded. “I'm almost ready.”

“No Cole, she wants to see you now.”

Whitley was going to stand outside his door until he left. So with his lips curled into a snarl, Cole tucked himself away. He'd been in the middle of a particularly delicious fantasy about Cassie when she had been wearing that dress when he had been so rudely interrupted.

And since he had been cut off earlier in his time, his body was remembering that he still hadn't finished and was demanding he do so....now. At that time, Cassie was still sitting across from him and had just crossed her legs. Cole's eyes happened to catch the movement and that was when his body started its demands. His hands started trembling with the need to touch her. But since Cassie was still off limits, he willed his hands to stop from moving.

His hands had just stopped when his leg started to bounce, all of his frustration was slipping out and he couldn't stop the energy from appearing. He must have been more tightly wound than what he thought. How long had it been since he'd had actual sex, considering his hand to not count. God, it must have been at least 5 years.

He nearly groaned out loud when Cassie suggested they get ready for bed. His mind supplying him with images and suggestions as to what they could really do with that soft bed of hers. Instead he quickly agreed, and watched as she cleared up their area before heading to bed. He nearly lost it and almost took himself out of his pants when she had bent over but reigned it in. _'Not yet not yet not yet.'_   He chanted in his mind over and over. The clock finally announced that 30 minutes had passed and he had never been so quick to release himself.

Finally having the pressure of his pants removed from his penis, it stood up straight and proud. He put his hand on himself and his eyes nearly rolled back. Shoving his pants down to his knees with his other hand, he started panting. Goddamn he hadn't even started and he was already breathing heavy.

 _'Fuck, if only Cassie knew what she does to me.'_   Sitting down on his makeshift bed (the couch), his mind and hand started almost right where it left off in the future. He remembered when he had touched her waist to pick her up, how she weighed practically _nothing_   when draped her over his shoulder. How soft her skin felt. No scars or calluses on her hands. She was soft and _clean_. _Vintage_ is the word Ramse loved to throw around. And dammit he was right. She was so fresh and full of attitude, that he couldn't help but be astounded when ever she was firm with him.

The women survivors of his time were weary and hardened. The time that he lived in tended to do that to you. When he did have sex; it was quick, brutal and animalistic. It was just about scratching an itch that was easier to do with another person instead of yourself. At least that's what it was like when he was having sex with Max.

Cole relaxed fully onto the couch, still to lazy to remove his pants and boots all the way. His hand felt _so good_ that he couldn't help but make little sounds. Not like he was a loud person when masturbating, and he was kind of a little loud with a partner (but he usually fed off of their sounds). But he just honestly couldn't help it.

Cassie couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for 15 minutes. Her mind just wouldn't let her be about Cole. What did his twitching and trembling mean? Then she spent another 20 minutes debating on getting up and getting a drink of water. Creeping out of her bedroom, on her way down the stairs she heard something. She knew for a fact that Cole didn't breath heavy while sleeping. He did let out an occasional snore but that was if he fell asleep on his back. This wasn't the first time Cassie couldn't get to sleep right away and had gotten a drink of water. There it was again. Stealthily, she crept closer to the source of the noise. There was a door partially opened that led from in front of the stairs to the bottom floor of the shop. She could stand from the third step up and see into the room and wouldn't be noticed.

And what she saw almost made her gasp. Cole was masturbating. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. Now that she was closer she could hear his little gasps and moans. _'That's why he was twitching so badly, he was horny.'_   She thought.

Cassie stared at Cole's face first. His eyes were closed, focusing purely on the amount of pleasure coursing through his body where his hand was pumping himself. His mouth was open just the tiniest bit, and every two or three strokes he gave a little moan. He was almost panting with his need for release, Cassie observed. She slowly had her eyes travel south. Every so often she noticed he licked his lips and bit them ever so softly. He was still almost fully clothed but she noticed a bit of his thin stomach from where his shirt had ridden up. She could see his hipbones, the 'v' of his pelvis and the trail of hair down to where he was steadily driving his cock in and out of his hand.

She felt herself start to get aroused watching his hand working himself. He looked so sinfully delicious. His back was just beginning to arch and his hips started to twitch. He was unconsciously looking for more friction other than his hand. How Cassie longed to wrap her legs around his hips and provide a little friction that could only be gained by grinding on top of him. She bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise. She was beginning to throb, her arousal almost pulsing through her, in time to her heartbeat. She couldn't take her eyes off of the sight. More importantly, she couldn't take her eyes off of his hands.

Those long and lean hands, filled with calluses from his time of living in a post-apocalyptic world. She wished more than ever that those hands would run over her legs and thighs to where she needed his touch the most. Cassie was so very tempted to walk into the room and ask if he needed some help with that problem he was having. But refrained, he was still off limits.

So caught up in watching his hand move, that when the other one joined in on the fun, she squeezed her legs together. His other hand had moved down to his balls. Cupping and gently rolling them together. Dazed, Cassie watched as Cole picked up speed. His noises had picked up in volume as well. Not enough to truly be heard upstairs but loud enough that you could hear from the other room but only if you were quiet and listening in.

Cassie wanted to rub herself so bad but refrained for fear of making a noise by accident and startling Cole. Cole was almost ready, she could tell. His pace picked up even more than before and he almost stopped breathing. His eyebrows furrowed and she could make out a sheen of sweat on his forehead, he wasn't sweating like crazy but his hair was just beginning to stick. His back started to arch even more, his mouth opened completely in that classic 'o' face. And he started bucking his hips furiously. How many minutes had passed since she started watching him, Cassie wasn't sure but soon enough he was gasping out something that she couldn't hear as he came.

Cassie held her breath as she watched Cole come down from his high. He was completely relaxed, boneless, twitching from the aftershocks. Soon he slumped over his knees, and ran his hands through his hair. Clearing his throat, he tucked himself away and got up to wash his hands and change his shirt. Cassie took that as her cue to leave, creeping back up the stairs and into her room. _'Wow,'_   was all she could think. The both of them went to sleep with dreamy smiles on their faces and thoughts of each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. He watches her

It was a few days later and soon Cassie's need was building up inside her, just as Cole's did. Her need showed itself in a different way than his though. He became twitchy and trembled with the pure physicality of his need, him being a tactile creature. Hers was more tenseness and almost an ache. She would have been fine if she hadn't of spied on Cole masturbating days ago. Tonight she would make sure Cole fell asleep first.

Cole noticed that Cassie was acting a tad bit unusual. While doing research, he had to repeat numerous questions to her because she was zoning out. But when he did call her attention back to him, she was snappy.

“Uhh Cassie, you feeling ok?”

“Cole, I'm fine for the third time.” She said tersely. Cole pulled a wounded expression. “Alright alright, I'll stop asking.”

“Ugh Cole, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just frustrated with the research; that's all.” _'Well, that's half the truth anyway.'_ She thought to herself.

Cassie envied Cole sometimes. Particularly after his little bout of stress release. He was noticeably calmer since that night. While she was getting more and more wound up. This was getting ridiculous. But noting the time, Cassie said, “I'm going to get myself ready for bed, I feel like I'm getting nowhere right now.” Cole nodded his agreement with her decision and got up to take care of the papers and organize them. Watching Cassie get up from her seat and walk out the door and up the stairs from the corner of his eye, Cole sighed.

After he had jerked himself off, he fell into such a deep sleep, that Cassie had to practically push him off of the couch to wake him up. Soon after he was awake, he started noticing that Cassie seemed to be a bit...off. There was no other way to explain it. She got moody and terse. Finally after three days of this attitude, Cole was getting tired of it. Women of the past were confusing, he would never understand them.

Cassie hopped into the shower and lathered herself up. She was tempted to masturbate but thought better of it and not make Cole suspicious of how long she was taking. Besides as tempting as it was in the shower, there was nothing like doing it in her bed. Where she could stretch her legs and not have to worry about angles and such. Rinsing herself off, she got a towel and wrapped it around her. Next she brushed her teeth and hair, and shaved.

Pulling on her pajamas, she walked out of the bathroom. Cole walked past her to get in next. While he was in the room, she walked around the shop making sure everything was locked and lights were turned off. She just made it back into her room when he came out, dressed in his sleep pants and shirt, teeth freshly brushed. He looked so tempting, that she was about to make an offer for him to stay in her bed and help her out but she just bit her lip and said softly, “Goodnight Cole.”

Cole yawned and responded with a goodnight before heading down the stairs. Cassie turned and partially closed her door. Trying to kill time to make sure Cole wouldn't hear her, she pulled out the newest book she was reading. After about 45 minutes had passed, she strained her ears to listen. There was dead silence and she nodded her head. Satisfied that Cole had gone to sleep, she put her book away and took off her shirt, her still damp hair making her shiver. The somewhat chilly air combined with her hair almost instantly hardened her nipples.

Her bottom half was still under the covers and she kicked them off of her to pull off her pajama bottoms and her panties. Tossing the both of them onto the floor she made herself comfortable. Sinking down into her pillows, she started to do some light teasing. She brought her fingers in circles around her nipples. Before bringing them down to her thighs. Gently raking her nails up and down, she circled around the area that started to throb in earnest. She continued her light touches, before eventually bringing her hand to her clit. At the first touch, she gasped. Which she then tried to stifle by biting her lip.

Cole couldn't sleep. He hated not sleeping. He tossed and turned on the couch for 10 minutes. His brain just wouldn't shut off. He just kept thinking that maybe he had found a pattern in some of the papers. He spent another 15 minutes debating on leaving the warmth of his blanket behind in favor for research. The research won. Cole looked up at the clock, 30 minutes had passed since he got up and spread out just a select few papers to analyze. Then his ears picked up something faint. He squinted and tilted his head trying to identify the sound he was hearing. Sounded like Cassie. Maybe she was having a bad dream.

Cole got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Listening intently. There it was again. A faint gasp, now just a bit louder being that he was nearer to her bedroom. Slowly and carefully walking up the steps to her room, he paused just outside her door, keeping himself in the shadows just in case. And damn good thing he was, because Cole froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Cassie was masturbating. She had kicked off her covers and was completely naked, nipples hard and legs spread. Cole's mouth filled with saliva and he practically growled. She looked sinfully delicious. Her skin that he had been fantasizing about was bared to his eyes, and he drank her in.

She was smooth, he noted faintly in his mind. She had shaved her legs and trimmed her pussy. Women of his time didn't care about their hair. Why should they? Grooming was a thing of the past. His eyes noticed that she had her's closed. Fully concentrating on the task at hand no doubt. She was biting her lip but tiny sounds kept on coming out no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. He stared unabashedly at her breasts. His mind supplying an image of her on top of him and her breasts in his face. He had to bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud with her. His dick was rapidly becoming hard and was in no time, tenting his sleep pants.

Clenching his hands to keep from touching himself and giving himself away, he continued to watch her. After a while of her rubbing her clit, she moved her hand away and without even looking she reached over into her night drawer, she pulled open a drawer and got something out. _'What was that?'_   Cole wondered. He had never seen that before. Soon enough, Cassie turned it on and he heard a buzzing sound. Putting the toy on her clit, she arched her back, the vibrations flowing strongly from it and straight to where she needed the stimulation. Cole gulped. The hand that was free started to move downwards towards her lips and she spread her wetness over her fingers and inserted a finger. Pumping it slowly in and out of herself. She then added another.

Cole unconsciously lost the battle of not touching himself and his hand traveled south to touch his cock through his pants. Grinding up into his open hand, he found himself moving in tune to her hands. How he wished that his dick was inside of her and not her fingers. And that his hand was rubbing her clit, not that strange buzzing thing. He could tell that she was getting close. Her hips started moving faster in time to her movements and she started panting. He watched shameless as her mouth opened and she soundlessly cried out her climax. How he wished she was crying his name.

As she was coming down, she relaxed and Cole took that as his cue to move it or lose it while keeping everything intact. All his mind could think about was _'Cassie Cassie Cassie!'_   He clenched his fists together as he silently walked back downstairs. It took his entire being to not turn back around and see if she wanted to help him out. He ached and throbbed to have his hand wrap around his dick but he refrained. He stayed up too late already and he still had to clean his mess up from downstairs much to his chagrin.

Cassie sighed in relief. It had been a long time since she had had sex and even longer since she had masturbated. But at this moment, that was the best one she could remember having. She didn't know if it was because the object of her fantasy was downstairs peacefully sleeping or knowing what his 'O' face looked like. She didn't care right now. Clearing her throat, she got dressed and washed her hands before slipping into her bed and falling into dreams filled with images of Cole.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys! I'm so excited to bring you the second chapter of Voyeur. Read and review! I smile and flail a bit for every single comment. Hope this was worth the wait because you know, good things come to those who wait!


	3. Mutual Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third installement of this fanfic. Lots of goodies about inside!

Cassie knew that Cole stayed up late the previous night. Her cheeks started to feel warm and she just hoped that she was quiet enough. Cole yawned sleepily as he was explaining to her the pattern that he had found during the time he was supposed to be sleeping.

“You know what? It's a Saturday. We can pick this up later and find more of this pattern of yours.”

“But Cassie we've only been working for 2 hours.” Cole protested.

“No you know, we both need a break. We've been doing this for nearly a week straight with only meal breaks and sleep to break the time up. If we keep this up, we'll burn out.” Cole nodded his agreement with her.

“Alright so...why don't you take a nap. I have to run maybe two errands. That's it, I promise.”

“Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?”

But Cassie shook her head. “You splinter out in two days and I just need some time to clear my head.”

At Cole's hangdog expression, he clearly thought that she was mad at him for something but he didn't know what. Giggling at his face, she rushed to assure him that he was; in fact, not in trouble.

Cole sighed in relief. And moved from his seat back to his makeshift bed. He was just laying down and covered himself back up with his blanket when Cassie came back into the room and gave him a smile and a nod. Walking over to him, she patted his head and murmured a soft “be right back”. Closing his eyes and fighting the urge to groan as she ran her hand through his hair, Cole just dipped his head and settled more into the cushions.

**1 hour later**

Cassie tiptoed in through the back door of the shop and quietly set her bags on the table. Walking to the couch she was greeted with a sight. And that was none other than Cole sprawled out with his legs askew and one of his hands touching the floor. Where the other hand was? You guessed it. In his pants, rubbing himself. Cassie gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. Cassie spent so long staring that she had forgotten to check and make sure that his eyes weren't open. They weren't, Cassie breathed a sigh of relief.

She knew that men often touched themselves in their sleep. But no matter how much she knew, it still never prepared her to actually witness it. Cole shifted on the couch and his legs opened up wider. Cassie sat in her chair and covered her face with her hands, she was trapped in the room. The door leading upstairs to her room was shut and it made a lot of noise when opened.

Another minute passed, and another. She sat there wondering if she should do what her mind was urging her to do...and if Cole would be ok with that. Would their relationship survive this? Would it be a one time thing, or would they evolve to be a couple. So many 'woulds'. Gathering up her courage, Cassie got up and sat on the bottom edge of the couch.   
  
“Cole,” she whispered; putting her hand on his arm. “Come on Cole, wake up.” Nudging him lightly, she got no response. Moving her hand from his arm to his leg, she shook him again. This was dangerous territory. His hand stilled but was still holding himself. She repeated her actions and that touch finally did it. Cole took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“Mmm Cassie?” He murmured sleepily.

“Hey Cole, having a good dream?” She smiled tentatively.

“Why would you ask that? Did I drool?” He was still half asleep and didn't put it together that he was still holding himself right next to Cassie.

Cassie started to blush and just motioned to his lower half, and looked away.

Cole looked down, granted; it took a minute but when he finally put two and two together and realization snuck in...he ripped his hand out of his pants. His face went aflame, eyes widened and he leapt off the couch only to become tangled in the blanket and fall into a heap on the floor. He was absolutely mortified. Staying with Cassie had awakened some shade of morals in him. Not a lot, he personally still didn't care if it was Ramse who had seen him in the position that he was in or someone else from the future. But it was Cassie.

Cassie with her strong sense of right and wrong. Cassie who treated him like he wasn't crazy for trying to re-write time and made space in her life for him. Hiding his face in shame using the blanket for cover, he laid there. Granted he was still half hard but he didn't think he could continue with Cassie looking at him.

Cassie couldn't help but give a little gasp at how Cole tried to run away from her and just ended up violently falling to the floor, thanks to the blanket now currently tangled in between his legs. She couldn't see his face but even with his long hair and the blanket hiding his face, she guessed that he was blushing like mad.

“So after your impersonation of a swan, which is known for its gracefulness; you never did answer my question Cole.” She moved from sitting sideways across the couch to facing him on the floor and crossed her arms expectantly.

Cole just laid there, there was nothing else he could do. His dick demanded that he finish but his mind said absolutely not, not with Cassie in the room. He sighed and decided to bite the bullet and figured that this would either break them apart or bring them closer to something else. He should have known better than thinking Cassie would have left the room after finding him in that position. He really did, sometimes she was worse than, what was the saying? 'A dog with a bone.'

He slowly rose from the floor and sat on his legs with his knees folded underneath him, fists clenched against his knees, making sure his back was still to her and his head was down. It was the very posture of defeat for him. Cole tried to make himself as small of a target as he could, taking a deep breath he answered in a low voice. “It was you.”  
“I-I'm sorry?” Cassie stuttered.

Turning his head only fractionally Cole repeated, “I was thinking of you.” Before lowering both his head and his eyes to his closed fists. 'Whatever she decides to do with that information will be her choice. I can't and won't force her into anything she doesn't want to do. I'm going to be erased anyway once we complete this mission.'

“Cole, I uh....I have something to tell you. And please don't get mad. But you remember a few days ago, when you had splintered in?” Seeing him tilt his head in recognition, gave her enough courage to soldier on. “I couldn't sleep.”

'Where was she going with this?' Cole wondered but decidedly kept his mouth shut. Before it dawned on him. That was the night that he had masturbated after Cassie had gone to sleep.

Cassie watched as his posture went from slumped over to ramrod stiff in .02 seconds. “I came downstairs to get a drink of water, and uh”, pausing to swallow and lick her lips; she continued. “I heard some noises and noticed that the connecting door was still open a tiny bit. Being curious, I decided to see what the sounds were.”

“Oh my god.” Cole practically moaned. 'She saw me, she saw me, SHE SAW ME!' It was just repeating in his head on an infinite loop. He started trembling. The situation was now made even worse because it wasn't like she saw him and that was the end of it. Nope, Cole was going to die by the hands of Cassie if he so much as breathed of what he accidentally saw. Jones was going to have to find another volunteer for Project Splinter. Because there is no way that he was coming home in one piece. More like several. Taking a couple of deep breaths, their relationship was based on trust. There was no one else (besides Aaron) in the past that knew of his mission.

“Cole? Are you ok?” Cassie asked worriedly. She, of course, had heard his comment once she told him. But then he started trembling. And she was getting nervous.   
“I actually have something to tell you Cass. And feel free to kill me once you know, I deserve it. Just pin a note to my jacket so Jones knows to get somebody else for the project.” He said in a rush.

“Cole, I just told you that I invaded your privacy and watched you pleasuring yourself. Why would I possibly want to kill you?”

“Because last night instead of going to bed, I stayed up and looked for the pattern that I had started to see earlier before you went to bed. And I heard something too...” Trailing off, he risked a glance over at her.

Cassie's eyes went wide. He had watched her. She thought that she was quiet. Damn the man's Vulcan like hearing. So they both were in the same boat. Each of them had watched the other in their most private moments. Cassie should be mad, she should be screaming in rage, but she wasn't. She couldn't explain it but...she just found out that the object of her desires thought about her in that way too. She watched him masturbate to her (granted she didn't know it at the time), and now she wished that she had joined him. But she was afraid that she was going to be rebuffed and that it would have hurt their relationship.

Seeing her wide eyes made him wince. If they were having sex, it wouldn't have mattered that they had watched each other. Knowing that she had watched him, made his dick; which had started to go soft during the conversation, get semi hard all over again. He just had to know one thing.

Clearing his throat and turning around to face Cassie on the couch, he asked. “Cassie, I've told you of who I was imagining while I was jerking off, who was it that you were thinking of while I watched you?”

Knowing that it couldn't get any awkward than it was right now, Cassie bit the bullet and responded with one word that would shake both of their worlds. “You.”

Taking that as a semi-invitation, Cole leaned forward and brought his lips just a breath away from Cassie's. “Say it again, I need to hear you say it again. I've wanted to hear you moan my name ever since I met you.” Her saying his name would be giving him permission and he wanted more than ever to touch her but not unless he was invited.

If she said no, he would respect that and take care of himself in the bathroom later. But he felt his name rather than heard it because Cassie was the one to combine the distance between their lips.

Pulling back Cole said playfully, “You were supposed to moan my name Cass.”

“I've never been one for faking, why don't you do something to make me say it and have it be real.” Cassie shot back just as playful and full of challenge.

Surging forward, Cole deepened the kiss. Making out heavily for a few minutes Cole switched from Cassie's lips to her neck. Cassie took the opportunity to bring both of her hands and run them through Cole's hair. After she had bid him goodbye she had caught his reaction to having his hair run through. She wanted him to groan, she needed him to make that sound again, just as he wanted her to moan his name.

She gently ran her hands through his hair and heard him sigh. Deciding that sound wasn't good enough, she wanted louder. She did it again only this time harder and ran her nails across his scalp. He groaned and shuddered this time. 'Success!' Her mind cried out. In retaliation for finding one of his worst weak spots, he nipped at her neck. When she yelped, he soothed the bite with a flick of his tongue.

Cole caught onto what she was trying to do, she wanted him to be loud. Well she would have to earn that and find his major spots. She would aim for at least three. She had found one, which was scratching his scalp and running her hands through his hair. Let's see if she could find the other two. But games aside, he refocused his attention back onto her. Moving back to her lips, he nipped at her lip and soothed the bite, just like he had done with her neck. Putting his hands on her hips he moved them upwards bringing her shirt up with them. Pulling away, Cassie took hold of his hands and tugged them in the universal signal to stand up.

Cole got off of his knees and stood there, willing to be posed into any position Cassie wanted. When she changed her position on the couch and crooked her finger for him to come back to her. He leapt at the chance to feel her body under his. Even though they were both still clothed, she felt like heaven. Cassie put his hands back on her hips and started the movement of what he had started before. Taking the cue, Cole pulled her shirt up and off of her.

Going back to kissing her, he ran his hands down over her shoulders, cupping her breasts through her bra and then down to her stomach, skimming over her hip bones, he worked his way back up. Resting his hands on her bra, he looked up; catching Cassie's attention. Giving a look from her eyes to her bra and back again, he asked a silent question. Cassie pushed him to sit up so she could remove her bra. Laying back down, she saw Cole's face. He looked just like the first time he was eating a cheeseburger. Pure pleasure...and need.

Her breath caught in her throat at his expression, taking her right hand and laying it on his cheek; giving a little smile at his nuzzling it for a few seconds, she guided his head down to her breasts. To where he instantly put his mouth on them to suck at her nipples. Cassie gasped at the sensation.

Cole was in heaven, he could do this all night. Ramse always jokingly said that he was an ass man and that Cole was a boob man. Thinking back to the days when he had found a vintage porn magazine in a house that they stayed in as teens, Cole agreed with that observation whole heartedly. While he was suckling gently on one breast, his palm played with the other. After a few minutes, he switched. Cassie arched slightly and put her hand in Cole's hair and gave it a small tug. Cole didn't stop what he was doing but peered up at her through hooded eyes.

She took her hands from his hair and put them on the hem of his shirt and started tugging. Cole let her breast go with a small 'pop' and complied with her request. Cassie's breath caught in her throat. He...was...gorgeous. While he didn't have abs, he was lean. Most likely from not eating all the time when he was growing up and constantly scavenging. He looked a tad bit chunky when he was wearing his layers. But he was almost all muscle. She looked from his arms down to his stomach, she never could have imagined how many scars he would have but it seemed like he had at least a hundred. Slowly, her eyes drifted from his stomach down to his trail of hair leading to the tent in his pants. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Cole watched Cassie's face a bit nervously. Sure it was in the heat of the moment that he took off his shirt but he never liked his scars. And living in the time he did, meant a lot of them. With Max, he didn't feel this nervous. She had just as many scars as him. But with Cassie? She was clean, in more ways than one. Then she licked her lips while staring at his crotch and Cole changed his mind about her being clean.

Cole crouched above her again and nodded to her pants, yet again in a silent request. Cassie bit her lip and nodded. Soon her pants along with her panties were off and Cole was looking at her like he found heaven. But he spent his time teasing her first. Making Cassie writhe in frustration. Even though her legs were open, he had gone back to her neck. She was giving little huffs of breath against his ear that caused shivers to go down his spine. Cassie made a note of it. Absently, she noted that so far he had two spots that caused a reaction from him. His hair and breathing near his ear.

Deciding that he had done his fair share of teasing, she flipped him. Cole knowing that she was no danger, allowed her. Because let's face it, Cassie wasn't going to be able to move him without his permission, the man was solid as a rock. Now Cassie was going to tease him like he did her. She started slow like he did for her.

Gently kissing his neck underneath his ear, she kissed a path to his adam's apple and nipped it. His hips twitched. Smirking to herself, she watched his face as she repeated the action. His hips twitched again and he sucked a breath in through his teeth as his eyes closed.

“Ooh, I take it you like that Cole.” Grinning to herself, she looked to Cole's face as his eyes opened, hooded and dark as he murmured lowly, “What makes you say that?”

Pointing to his hips, she said. “Oh I don't know...that?”

Huffing a laugh he responded, “I guess I gave that away.”

She chuckled in turn, and turned her attention to his stomach, where she could see one of the most recent scars that was still a little bit raised and on impulse, she leaned down and kissed it. Moving down his stomach, she gently bit a trail from one hip bone to another. Cole practically purred at her nibbling and moved to put a hand in her hair. Catching his hands, she winked at him.

“Good things come to those that wait.”

Cole groaned and gripped onto the couch instead. If she didn't at least touch him, he was going to spontaneously combust. But even if she did, he would still combust. Either way, combusting was going to happen; he was sure of it. His breathing was starting to pick up pace and just as she was lowering his mouth to his dick, he inhaled sharply and gently pulled her away.

“If you do that, I definitely won't last. It's been awhile for me.”

“Are you sure?” Cassie asked. Sneaking her hand downwards.

“I'm sure.”

“Whaaat about if I did this?” Her right hand made it to its destination. Its stop? His balls. Gently cupping them, she held her hand there. Not wanting to overstep his boundaries, he said no to the blow job so she wouldn't push it. She just wanted to tease him a bit. It seemed like that was the last straw for Cole.

He grabbed her hands, pulled her up and ravaged her neck, causing her to moan and breathlessly giggle. He laid on top of her and looked into her eyes, moving to nuzzle her neck.  
“Do you still want me?” Cole murmured into her ear.

“Yes, nothing can change my mind about this. I won't be happy until we do. But I can tell you one thing though.”

“Oh yeah?” Cole stilled. His length just shy of her.

“If you ever splinter while we're in the middle of having sex- I will personally hunt Jones down and punch her.” Cassie looked so serious, Cole had absolutely no doubt that she wouldn't fulfill her promise.

With that statement, she grabbed a hold of him and guided him the rest of the way. As he inched his way inside of her, they both sighed. This was heaven. And nothing, neither heaven or hell; or even time, would be able to split them apart.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I promised this like 6 months ago and I've been making you all wait for forever PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I've been busy and didn't feel like writing anything for a really super long time. Now I haven't watched season 2 yet (no cable) so think of this as sometime still in season 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part story, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Leave comments and give me a smile :) (Btw my first published smut! So exciting!)


End file.
